


late nights & pillow talks

by lizaane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Dramione, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, POV Hermione Granger, but its okay draco is there, he cant sleep neither anyway, hermione cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaane/pseuds/lizaane
Summary: Hermione is suffering from insomnia. When her mind starts running at night it's usually about a certain blonde.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	late nights & pillow talks

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so it looks like now i cant stop writing about them. i'm sorry. but also not. here is some dramione fluff nobody asked for. thank u and enjoy!

It wasn't unusual for Hermione Granger to be awake at two a.m. Since the war ended she was struggling with anxiety, distractibility and _of course_ insomnia. Two at the night was actually a pretty early hour if you ask her. If she could sleep before any time near dawn it would be a miracle. She was doing everything in her power to not toss around and huff in annoyance. Despite Hermione's sleep deprivation Draco was fast asleep next to her and _that_ was unusual. She knew most of the nights Draco was staring at the ceiling too. So she didn't want to wake her boyfriend but she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a breath a little too loudly and felt Draco stir beside her. She immediately stopped breathing and looked at him with wary eyes. Draco turned to her slowly and put his arm around her waist. Just when Hermione was finally relaxing he opened his eyes.

"Shit. Did I wake you?" Hermione asked.

He blinked a couple of times before setting himself in the crook of her neck. Hermione set her chin on top of his head while he murmured."Not really. I wasn't fully sleeping anyway." He heaved a sigh and let his lips brush her neck.

"What were you thinking?" He murmured while her hands found their way into his hair and started slowly stroking. Draco let out a content hum.

"Nothing." He let out a snort at her answer. "I'll know the apocalypse is coming when there is a day you think _nothing._ "

Hermione smiled but pulled his hair lightly for good measure. "It's not true. I am thinking nothing when I'm with you so we can play as equals, Malfoy."  
Draco let out a deep, dramatic sigh and lifted his head. "How could you? And here I am, calling you the love of my life." His brows were furrowed but there was a smile tugging at his lips. Hermione threw her head backward and let out a laugh. Draco watched her with a smile. "I think you would still call me the love of your life even if I roasted you to death."  
Draco didn't even stop to think. "True."  
Hermione snorted. "Pathetic."  
"Also true."

Draco nuzzled to her neck and she pushed her head backward to give him more space. Draco left trails of kisses from her neck to her jaw. He kissed her chin and then the corner of her mouth. His lips were inches away from hers when she whispered. "It was you." 

Draco blinked and withdrew just an inch. "What?"  
Hermione smiled and put her hands in his hair again. She stroked and lightly scratched the base of his head with her nails, Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn't stop the little moan escaped his lips.

"I said it was you what I was thinking about." She murmured. "It's you when I can't sleep and need someone to hold, to rely on. It's you who I lean when I can't stand all those people around me. When it feels like it's too much to eat, to breathe and keep going. It's you Draco. It's _always you_ on my mind."

Draco gulped heavily and blinked several times to hide what looked suspiciously like tears. He took a deep breath and leaned into her. When their lips finally met Hermione felt that familiar but also so new thrill. It was always like this with them. Draco's lips moved along hers in a sensitive and tender way. He left a kiss on her bottom lip and retreated slightly. "It's you for me too, Granger. Always you."

Hermione smiled slightly and poked him in the shoulder. "What? The love of your life?"  
Draco let out a snort and nodded. "I know. Somedays, I can't believe it too."  
Before Hermione could protest, his lips were once more on top of hers. And it was just _him_ all over again.


End file.
